futuremetfandomcom-20200214-history
2014-2015
'ANNOUNCEMENTS' *The Met season announcement for 2014-2015 is reportedly scheduled for Wednesday, February 12. 'NEW PRODUCTIONS' *'Le nozze di Figaro', conducted by James Levine in a production by Richard Eyre Michael Grandage. With Marina Poplavskaya/Maija Kovalevska?, Marlis Petersen/Danielle De Niese, Isabel Leonard, Suzanne Menzter, Peter Mattei/Mariusz Kwiecień, Ildar Abdrazakov/Mikhail Petrenko. *'The Death of Klinghoffer'. Director: Tom Morris (ENO production], conducted by David Robertson with Aubrey Allicock, Michaela Martens, Paulo Szot, Alan Opie, Ryan Speedo Green *'Iolanta/Duke Bluebeard’s Castle'. Conductor: Valery Gergiev. Director: Mariusz Trelinski. Cast includes Anna Netrebko, Piotr Beczala, Alexey Markov/Madksim Aniskin and Alexei Tanovitski in the Tchaikovksy, with Nadja Michael/Michaela Martens and Mikhail Petrenko in the Bartók. *'The Merry Widow'. Susan Stroman directs Renée Fleming and Nathan Gunn, Kelli O'Hara; later in the season the show returns with Susan Graham, Danielle de Niese and Rodney Gilfry. *'La Donna del Lago'. Conductor: Michele Mariotti. Director: Paul Curran Joyce DiDonato, Daniela Barcellona, Juan Diego Florez. (Santa Fe Opera production) *'Cavalleria Rusticana/Pagliacci'. Conducto: Fabio Luisi. Director: David McVicar Bartlett Sher, with Marcelo Alvarez/Carl Tanner (Turridu & CCanio), Eva-Maria Westbroek (Santuzza), Zeljko Lucic (Silvio) Patricia Racette/Barbara Frittoli, Geroge Gagnidze (Tonio) 'REPERTOIRE' *Aida with Liudmyla Monastyrska/Oksana Dyka/Latonia Moore, Borodina/Urmana, Giordani/Berti/Tanner, Lucic/Dobber, Kocan/Dmitry Belosselskiy. *Un Ballo in Maschera with Sondra Radvanovsky, Heidi Stober, Dolora Zajick, Piotr Beczala Yonghoon Lee, Dimitri Hvorostovsky/Alexei Markov *Il Barbiere di Siviglia with Isabel Leonard, Christopher Maltman, Lawrence Brownlee, Paata Burchuladze, conducted by Michele Mariotti *La Boheme with Angela Gheorgiu/Kristine OpolaisMaria Agresta Bryan Hymel/Ramon Vargas/Jean Francois Borras, Sonya Yoncheva (Musetta)and Mariusz Kwiecień/Quinn Kelsey/Luca Salsi. *'Carmen' with Elina Garanca/Anita Rachvelishvili, Roberto Alagna/Jonas Kaufmann, Anita Hartig/Ailyn Perez/HK Hong, Massimo Cavaletti/Ildar Abdrazakov, conducted by Pablo Heras-Casado/Louis Langree *'Les Contes d’Hoffmann '''with Hibla Gerzmava (all 4 heroines), Susanna Phillips, Matthew Polenzani/Grigolo, Audrey Luna, Kate Lindsey/Karine Deshayes, Thomas Hampson, conducted by James Levine *'Don Carlo's with Barbara Frittoli/Lianna Haroutounian, Ekaterina Gubanova/Nadia Krasteva, Jonas Kaufmann/Yonghoon Lee, Simon Keenlyside, Ferruccio Furlanetto, James Morris (Inquisitor) In the original French conducted by Yannick Nézet-Séguin. *Don Giovanni with Peter Mattei, Luca Pisaroni, Elza Van Der Heever, Emma Bell (Elvira),Dmitry Korschack, Kate Lindsey, Adam Platcheka, James Morris conducted by Alan Gilbert *Ernani with Angela Meade, Francesco Meli/Luc Robert, Placido Domingo as Don Carlo, Dimitri Belosselsky, conducted by James Levine *Macbeth Faust with Anna Netrebko, Zeljko Lucic, Joseph Calleja, Rene Pape, conducted by Fabio Luisi *Hansel and Gretel with Chritine Schafer & Christine Rice, Dwayne Croft, Michaela Martens *Lady Macbeth of Mtsensk with Eva-Maria Westbroek, Brandon Jovanovich / Frank van Aken, Ramond Very, Anatoli Kotcherga, conducted by James Conlon *Lucia di Lammermoor with Albina Shagimuratova, Joseph Calleja, Fabio Capitunacci, Alistair Miles/Oren Gradus conducted by Maurizio Benini. *Manon with Diana Damrau, Vittorio Grigolo, Russell Braun. *'Die Meistersinger von Nurnberg''' with Annette Dasch Emily Magee, Karen Cargill, Johan Botha, Paul Applevy Matthew Polenzani, Johan Reuter Bryn Terfel, Johannnes Martin Kranzle, Hans Peter Koenig conducted by James Levine. Otto Schenk Production *The Rake’s Progress with Layla Claire, Stephanie Blythe, Gerald Finley, Paul Appleby, Brindley Sherratt, conducted by James Levine *La Traviata with Marina Rebeka/Marina Poplavskaya, Stephen Costello/Francesco Demuro, Ludovic Tezier. *Die Zauberflote with Pretty Yende/Miah Persson, Ana Durlovsky, Toby Spence, Markus Werba, Rene Pape/Franz Josef Selig *Rigoletto with Olga Peretyatko *Recital- Rene Pape Titles in bold are likely HD telecasts.